


Coeval - Beauty and the Beast Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1171]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is a little more open to listening now that he's divorced Diane. Ducky helps him find out some new truths.





	Coeval - Beauty and the Beast Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for RPD, an early Christmas present of sorts to cheer her up. I hope. This is also a dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/15/2002 for the word [coeval](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/15/coeval).
> 
> coeval  
> Of the same age; originating or existing during the same period of time -- usually followed by 'with'.  
> One of the same age; a contemporary.
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Abby Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34547931) artwork.
> 
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Note, this is the start of a series that I hope to finish this month, but we'll see if it behaves. This is just the first chapter/story.
> 
> I know. I know. I have other series that I'm placing on hold to write this one, but I love beauty and the beast and wanted to do a tribute of sorts to it for Christmas. I will continue the other series in January and finish them eventually I promise.

Ducky had tried casting an illusion or glamour over Gibbs’ skin/clothes to make him more appealing to the various people in the kingdom, but whatever curse Diane had cast prevented other magic from affecting Gibbs. 

“We’re doomed, Ducky. The kingdom can only prosper under true love. Who would love me like this?”

“Plenty of people. I’m sure we’ll find your true love, soon.”

“And if we don’t?”

“I shall see if I can free Abby and Bert from the curse laid on them by the sorceress.”

“You should spend more time on them and less on an old man. Abby and Bert are coeval lovers, their true love can save the kingdom.”

“Well that’s the problem if true love is what is needed to break their spell then they’re out of luck if they are truly their own true loves. There is no way for Abby to save Bert or vice versa the way they are, right now.”

“What do you mean? I mean, sure, Abby is a little grouchier and uglier than normal, but she seems normal other than that.”

“I suggest you not let her hear you say that, Jethro. Also, I’m relatively sure that the Abby you see that looks close to a normal human is not actually the real Abby.”

“What? What do you mean?”

Ducky sighed. He knew Gibbs was still bespelled by Diane, a spell designed to make him more gullible, more easily suggestible, and other things to help keep him under control. It was also designed to make him reject things like the tiny Abby without seeing it for himself.

“You won’t believe me unless you see it with your own eyes. Come. I will show you, Abby, and her true love Bert. That is, of course, assuming that Diane didn’t take them with her.”

Gibbs locked the rose away protectively, so that no harm could come to it while he was gone. Then he followed Ducky, slightly bemused about what Ducky was planning to show him. As they got to Abby’s room, Gibbs stopped as if he’d run into a wall.

“We can’t go into Abby’s room. That’s an invasion of privacy.”

Ducky rolled his eyes. “Come on, Jethro.” Ducky walked into Abby’s room.

Gibbs made to follow, but behaved like he was actually running into a physical wall. Ducky was really beginning to hate Diane’s magic. He didn’t know what she’d done to cause this, but it made a simple task, grueling and difficult.

Now, he’d have to figure out how to undo this magic in order to get Gibbs into the room to see Abby and Bert. Though, Ducky wasn’t sure if seeing them would even be enough to convince Gibbs about what had happened to Abby and Bert. After all, men turning into farting hippos only happened in actual fairy tales. 

Sensing magics to determine what kind they were, was not Ducky’s strength. He was better with defensive magics like shields than anything else really. Still with more force than finesse, Ducky finally managed to break the magic that was preventing Gibbs from entering Abby’s room.

Ducky headed straight for the wardrobe, hoping that Abby and Bert were still in there. If Diane had run off with them, that would be even more problematic for this whole scenario. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Abby and Bert were still where he’d last seen them.

“Is she? Is she signing? What is this, Ducky? How did a snowglobe with Abby signing end up here?”

Ducky sighed. “That is the real Abby I believe. The other Abby is an imposter.”

“You mentioned Bert. Is he under glass somewhere too.”

“Nope. He’s the hippo.”

Gibbs picked up the hippo and it let out a farting sound. Ducky sighed. Gibbs gave the hippo a truly disturbing look. 

“Yeah. It’s a farting hippo. Don’t ask me why, but that’s what Diane turned Bert into.”

“How can someone be turned into a hippo?”

“The same way you’ve been turned into a beast?” Ducky raised an eyebrow not seeing a major difference between the two.

Gibbs drew closer looking at snowglobe Abby. “She’s signing, Ducky.”

“Yes, I think she’s trying to communicate, but her fingers are too small for me to figure out what she’s saying.”

“I think the first word is find…” Gibbs trailed off watching Abby’s hands as she exaggerated the signs in an attempt to make them visible to Gibbs and Ducky.

“Find? What does that mean?” 

“Shh… I have to concentrate… My… is the next word…”

Ducky watched Gibbs as he concentrated, wondering if Abby could really have a useful message for them.

“Father?”

“Find your father?” Ducky wrinkled his brow.

Abby nodded. 

“I’m right here, Abby.”

Abby shook her head. 

“I think she’s signing another word, Jethro.”

Gibbs watched and finally suggested, “True?”

“Find my father true? That doesn’t make sense.”

“There’s another word, love.”

“Find my father true love.”

“Why do we need to do that?” Ducky couldn’t help asking. He’d planned to do that anyway, but he’d like to know why Abby thought they needed to. 

Gibbs watched Abby’s hands again. “Break curse?”

“We already knew that finding your true love would break the curse on the kingdom.” Ducky pointed out.

Abby shook her head and pointed to her and Bert.

“Finding my true love will break the curse on you and your love?” Gibbs couldn’t help asking.

Abby nodded excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
